


Angels

by TragicAlchemist



Category: City of Angels (1998), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels AU, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel, Guardian Angel Steve Rogers, Marvel Universe, Slow Burn, city of angels au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: Angels have the mission of helping humankind, caring and aiding those in need. But what happens when an angel falls in love?





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For quite some time I've wanted to write a fanfic with Steve Rogers as a guardian angel. So this one is loosely based on the movie "City of Angels" and inspired on the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.  
> By the way, this time I wrote in third person. Comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Y/N= Your Name

 

The ambulance could still be heard, while the doctors carried a man and a little girl, each one on a hospital gurney to the E.R. as a crying woman followed behind, doing her best to keep her sanity. They took them to separate rooms, one in front of each other, while the woman waited in agony on the hallway.

“Oh God please, no… please no, Y/N honey!” her mother’s crying voice could be heard on the hallway while she saw through the crystal how the doctors were triying to bring her daughter back to life.  
Suddenly she was observing her own body too, soon she noticed a tall blond man beside her. Her mother didn’t seem to be aware of their presence.

“Are you God?” asked the little girl.

“No.” he answered kindly.

“Are you an angel?” he just nodded with a little smile.

The little girl focused her attention on her uncle who left the room after the surgery failed. He waved goodbye to her and then walked away from the emergency room, leaving his own lifeless body on the table for the doctors to take care. She noticed that he left with another man who was wearing a long black coat just like the blond man beside her.

“Where’s my uncle going?” Y/N asked, getting anxious, but for some reason, the blond man’s presence calmed her down.

“Home.” he simply said.

“Heaven? Can mommy and I go too?!” the little girl inquired excited.

“No, you’re not supposed to go yet.” he denied with a small shake of his head.

“Mommy can’t see me?”, he shook his head negatively.

“Do you have a name?”, she asked with curiosity on her innocent eyes. The man didn’t seem to mind her endless questions.

“Steve, you can call me Steve.” the man told her, his voice was gentle as his blue eyes. She smiled and took his hand, his big one engulfing her little hand, and both turned to look at where her body still laid on the table. Y/N’s mother realized his brother didn’t make it, a doctor came out of the room to explain to her that his body took most part of the impact during the accident, she didn’t seem to be listening anymore and collapsed on the floor in tears.

“She won’t understand… she will be sad.” she mumbled downcast.

“She will understand, someday. Now is time for you to go back, she’s waiting for you.” he released her little hand and softly rubbed her back, urging her to go.

“Will I see my uncle again?”, he nodded. 

“And you? Can I see you again?”, he seemed conflicted for an instant, which made her smile to falter.

“But there are still so many questions I wanna ask, I’ve never met an angel before… you look like a prince.” she confessed giggling, then she seemed to be pondering something before adding. “No, even more handsome.” she added, this made his smile wider.

“It may be a while until we see each other again.” he admitted.

“It’s ok, I’ll wait.” she replied with beaming innocently.

Y/N woke up on her body again, she felt groggy and tired; her hospital discharge took place three days later, the doctos said it was a miracle. She didn’t see Steve in those three days.

 

* * *

Two days later, Y/N and her mother were at her uncle’s funeral, her mother cried and she did too. When it finished the people left but the two of them remained in front of the grave. Then she saw him in the distance, standing beside a tree. She smiled at him and was about to wave him hi when he put a finger on his lips shushing her, since her mother couldn’t see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
